


barely out of bed

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, just an excuse to write fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: Nyx has a busy day and comes home to his sunflower, Prompto.





	barely out of bed

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble based off this cute prompt i found on tumblr
> 
> Person A: i have had a very busy day and got a lot done  
> Person B: i barely got out of bed...  
> Person A: dont worry im still proud of you

Nyx walks into the apartment when the sun is setting low in the sky. Insomnia had very pretty sunsets but Nyx liked this time mainly for the simple fact that Prompto was already back at their place. The blonde man was usually working on some edits with his photography and Nyx loved to watch him at the computer for an hour or two before dragging the younger male back to their bed. 

 

“Prom? I’m back,” Nyx calls out as he sets the keys on the little shelf by the door. It was a very domestic thing, he thinks constantly about it. “Sunflower? Where you at?” Nyx moves into the apartment more and sets himself down on a chair to pull his heavy boots off, thinking Prompto probably had some headphones on and couldn’t hear the older man. He’s unlacing his boots when he looks up to see the blonde shuffling out of the bedroom in a chocobo onesie, rubbing a fist to his eyes like a child. 

 

“Nyx? You’re home already?” Prompto smiles at the man and Nyx feels something in his chest melt when Prompto keeps shuffling forward to plant himself on the older man’s lap. Prompto wraps his hands around the brunettes neck, placing a kiss on his crows feet tattoo. “Welcome home,”

 

“You missed,” Nyx smiles and points at his lips, arm wrapping around the blonde man’s slim waist to keep him close. Prompto gives a light sigh, chuckling at the older man for a moment before he bends lower to kiss the pouting lips of his boyfriend. 

 

Kissing Prompto was always something that Nyx never tired of. It was always something to be cherished, hoarded like a dragon collecting treasures. Nyx did feel like a dragon hoarding his treasure, keeping Prompto in his apartment, threading fingers into golden hair, and watching those blue blue eyes sparkle like jewels in the night light. 

 

When Prompto pulls away, he rests his forehead against Nyx’s with a smile. It’s such an intimate gesture for Nyx that he can’t help but stare for a minute or two, both arms wrap around Prompto as he holds him close. It takes a moment for Nyx to register that his sunflower boy is asking him something.

 

“Hmm?” Prompto’s fingers are at the back of his neck, pulling on a braid lightly,  _ teasing, distracting _ . 

 

“I was wondering how your day was,  _ Mr. Hero of Insomnia _ ,” Nyx makes a grunt noise, reminded of the ridiculous training he had to go through with new recruits, that one woman on the way to the Citadel that followed him for two blocks before coming up to him to ask if he really was Nyx Ulric, when Ignis had stopped him in the halls to talk to him about a coordinated something or other with Kingsglaive and Crownsguard recruits, the list went on...  _ and on _ . 

 

“Busy,” he mumbles against pale lips, eyes counting the freckles on his lovers cheeks. Prompto chuckles and Nyx smirks, feeling the small vibration in their close contact. “You should be proud I got everything done,”

 

“I am. Though, I myself had a relaxing day. In bed, all by my lonesome,” Nyx can see more freckles when the man blushes. “I just got out of bed, actually,”

 

“I know. I’m still proud of you,” Prompto laughs loudly, head tilted back enough that Nyx is able to stick his face in the crook of it, placing his lips over a pulse point gently. He hears the hitch in breathing before he feels it against his lips. “Wanna spend the rest of the night in bed too?” 

 

“Mm, nothing I’d rather do, Hero.” 


End file.
